


Wandering Spirits, A Concise Comparison of Alchemy and Qi

by LadyRachael



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alchemy and Qi, Gen, Mention of Disability, Meta, Philosophy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28207956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRachael/pseuds/LadyRachael
Summary: In Alchemy, nothing can be gained without something of equal value being lost, conservation of matter. Qi subscribes to conservation of energy on a spiritual scale. This treatise will cover these concepts from a slightly different point of view.Many Thanks to Tea and Jared for beta assistance.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Secret Snipers Exchange 2020





	Wandering Spirits, A Concise Comparison of Alchemy and Qi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AgTung_Alcremist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgTung_Alcremist/gifts).



It has been theorized that energy can neither be created nor destroyed. This is broadly true, on a cosmic scale. However, on a smaller scale, a thing can be changed to another form, and the sense of self it possesses is shifted thereby. Alchemy functions on this: nothing can be gained without something of equal value being lost, without converting that same matter. Qi subscribes to conversion of energy on a _spiritual_ scale. This treatise will cover these concepts from an intellectually non-standard point of view.

Let us consider a series of questions that philosophers have argued for aeons. What is a soul? What is the value of a soul? What sorts of beings have a soul? 

To the first, the soul is the essential self, that which thinks, "this is me." But a soul is more than thoughts and feelings: New information changes the pre-established pattern of the self, and our senses are bombarding us with information, waking or sleeping. The soul is the part that connects to those disruptions. When we find ourselves in love or with hatred, that is the soul acknowledging another and forging a connection.

Second question. The value of a soul. What is the essential self worth? Can it be bought or sold, lost or stolen? If so, what can someone's _everything_ be worth? Many of us in the field have concluded that a soul is a treasure without price, and one cannot be traded for another. 

Third, who has a soul? This question is a little backward, actually, because a soul isn't something one _has_ , a soul is what something _is_. We are souls with bodies, not the other way around. Why does this matter? Setting aside religious implications of spiritual existence, this means that if one were to lose an arm or a leg, the trauma would be damaging to but not diminishing for the soul. If one chose to accept automail or other prosthetics, and use it properly, they could find themselves doing their favorite activities once more. A person is no less for parts made of metal. ~~Even if they spent years feeling like a hollow shell.~~ The soul remains. 

Onto the main point of this paper- how these principles connect to energy conversions between alchemy and qi. Both of these are transitional systems despite their differences. The source may change, but the energy flows from one thing to another. 

In qi, the energy used to power Xingan alkahestry is derived from solar radiation. It is the energy of living things, derived from sunlight's presence throughout plants and daylight. In alchemy, the energy is derived from tectonic movement. With both, the vast wellspring of these natural energy sources can be accessed by trained practitioners to force a change to objects. The limiting factor to both, the reason we don't see many alchemists constantly reshaping the landscape anymore is that this energy has to be guided by those trained practitioners. Like riding a wild tiger, it takes knowledge and care to keep the energy from metaphorically eating the wielder.

With Amestrian alchemy, one must know everything about the items and the details of the finished product. If one is trying to turn, for example, a block of wood into a horse statue, every detail must be clear in the mind before the circle activates. The soul guides the energy. This is why two people can use the same circle and get two very different results. Physical changes are made easy with alchemy, as the energy is closest to the earth. 

Qi, the driving force of Xingan alkahestry, is a life force. It wants to support life, making it an ideal force for healing. Using it across distances, something impossible with alchemy, is made possible through spiritual resonance from personal items. One alkahestrist of my acquaintance uses throwing knives she helped forge and keeps on her person to guide her alkahestry. Alkahestry can also manage physical changes, not easily as alchemy can, but the difference is small for a master.

In conclusion, alchemy and qi are more alike than different, both being a conscious manipulation of a vital force to cause an accelerated physical change for a specific purpose.


End file.
